parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1967 classic animated film The Jungle Book. Cast * Mowgli - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Bagheera - Sultan the Leopard (Delhi Safari) * Baloo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Shere Khan - Dagnino the Tiger (Noah's Ark) * King Louie - Snook (It's a Big Big World) * Flunkey Monkey - Scrat The Squirrel (Ice Age Universe) * The Vultures - Orville (The Rescuers), Zazu (The Lion King), Iago (Aladdin) and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Shanti - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Colonel Hathi - Burt Elephant (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Hathi Jr. - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) * Winifred - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) * Elephants - Various Elephants in Movies and TV Series * Monkeys - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Akela - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Wolves - Various Wolves in Movies * Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto * Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) * Wolf Pups - Claudette, Stinky, Runt, Flet (Alpha and Omega Universe) and Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Mowgli - Baby Lincoln (The Loud House) * Baloo as Lady Ape - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) Scenes Index: #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Overture") #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Sultan Discovers Lincoln/Lincoln's Jungle Life #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Sultan and Lincoln Encounters Savio #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - "Colonel Burt's March" #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Sultan and Lincoln's Argument #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - Lincoln Meets Louis ("The Bare Necessities") #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Lincoln Kidnapped by Hyenas #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Lincoln Meets King Snook ("I Wanna be Like You") #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - Sultan and Louis's Moonlight Talk #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Lincoln Runs Away #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Dagnino Arrives/"Burt's March (Reprise)" #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Lincoln and Savio's 2nd Encounter ("Trust in Me") #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Dagnino and Savio's Conversation #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - Lincoln's New Friends ("That What Are Friends are For") #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Lincoln vs. Dagnino/Tiger Fight #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - Poor Louis #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - Lincoln Meets Ronnie Anne Santiago ("My Own Home") #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" #The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Loud House *Delhi Safari *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Noah's Ark (2006) *It's a Big Big World *Ice Age Franchise *The Rescuers (1977) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion Guard *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Alpha and Omega Franchise *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 *Merry Madagascar Gallery: Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Mowgli Sultan the Leopard.png|Sultan as Bagheera Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Baloo Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344716-636-478.png|Savio as Kaa 6 dagnino - baja rgb.jpg|Dagnino as Shere Khan Snook-its-a-big-big-world-49.9.jpg|Snook as King Louie Scrat.png|Scrat as Flunkey Monkey TR Orville.jpg|Orville Zazu.jpg|Zazu (Animated) Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|and Jeremy as The Vultures Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Shanti Burt2.jpg|Burt the Elephant as Colonel Hathi Mtotoelephant.png|Mtoto as Hathi Jr. Imagetlgmatembo (1).png|Ma Tembo as Winifred Elephant TLG.png|Various Elephants as Elephants Janja hyenas.png|Hyenas as Monkeys Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Akela Balto2 Wolves.png|Various Wolves in Animated Movies as The Wolves Balto-clipart-2.png|Balto as Rama (Father Wolf) Jenna by dragon hobbit101 d8yxv33-fullview.jpg|Jenna as Raksha (Mother Wolf) Stinky2.png|Stinky, Runtcdnlionsgateapppsdops.png|Runt, Claudettecdnlionsgateapppsdops.png|Claudette Fleet.jpg|Fleet Profile - Tod.png|and Young Tod as The Wolf Pups Baby Lincoln1.png|Baby Lincoln as Baby Mowgli Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar).jpg|Gloria as Baloo as Lady Ape See Also: * The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies